Birthday Guitar
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Belakangan ini, Ayame sering berdiam di dapur saat belum ada pembeli. Sewaktu Minato dan Kushina datang sebagai pelanggan, ia malah melayani mereka dengan semangat. Hal ini menimbulkan kecurigaan besar sang ayah./"Uwaaah, cuma bisa latihan dua kali hari ini—Ups!"/"Akhirnyaaa! Aku tidak perlu menguntit lagi!"/Jreng! Hadiah ulang tahun buat Habanero Berdarah cmiiiw!


**Disclaimer** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **. . .**

 **Birthday Guitar**

Jreng … Jreng … Jreng …

Jreng! Jreng!

Ketika pembeli belum datang, Ayame pergi ke dapur. Setiap pagi pula, dirinya mendekam di dapur selagi ayahnya menyiapkan peralatan. Keluar dari dapur, selalu terpancar senyum di bibirnya. Kebiasaan itu mulai disadari sang ayah sejak tiga hari lalu.

Seminggu kemudian, sang ayah menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya pada anak satu-satunya itu. "Kamu ngapain aja, sih, di dapur?" tanyanya setelah meletakkan semangkuk ramen kepada salah satu pembeli. "Sudah seminggu, Ayah lihat kamu selalu pergi ke dapur untuk beberapa menit."

Mendengar itu, Ayame hanya bisa tersenyum. "Ayah mau tahu saja," Ia meletakkan sumpit di atas mangkuk si pembeli itu. "Tunggu saja sampai harinya datang, ya!" lanjutnya sambil melempar tanda _peace_ di tangan kanannya.

Kemudian, Ayame pergi ke dapur. Sang ayah hanya bisa memandang heran anaknya itu. Ia merencanakan sesuatu untuk memecahkan rasa penasarannya.

Keesokan harinya, waktu masih pagi, paman pemilik Ramen Ichiraku itu bersiap-siap di kedainya. Selesai merapikan posisi perkakas, ia mengintip ke dapur. Saat Ayame berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin, ia berhenti. Ayahnya terkejut.

' _A-apa aku ketahuan, ya?'_ batin Teuchi, sang ayah, seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Ia berencana akan menyapa Ayame seperti biasa, seandainya gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya.

Tapi ternyata, dugaannya salah. Ayame tetap berjalan menuju lemari pendingin, membukanya, dan mengambil beberapa sayuran. Teuchi menunggunya, sampai anaknya mencuci dan memotong sayuran itu di samping wastafel, barulah ia berhenti menguntit.

Paman Ichiraku itu menghela nafas. Pasti ada yang disembunyikannya, pikirnya. Tak mau pusing, ia kembali menyiapkan alat-alat masaknya.

 **-o-**

Siang itu, Ichiraku sepi pembeli. Cuaca panas membuat penduduk Konoha malas bergerak. Seperti biasa, Ayame masuk ke dapur. Teuchi tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau langsung masuk, pasti ketahuan," bisiknya. "Sebaiknya, kutunggu lima menit dulu." Ia menarik salah satu bangku dan duduk sejenak.

Lima menit kemudian, Teuchi melangkahkan kakinya hati-hati agar tak terdeteksi. Tirai menuju dapur disibaknya sedikit dan …

"Selamat siang, Teuchi-san!"

Teuchi terlonjak dan buru-buru kembali ke posisi awalnya. Di sana ada sepasang suami-istri, yang dikenal dengan julukan Kilat Kuning Konoha dan Habanero Berdarah.

Jreng … Jreng …

"Se-selamat siang, Minato-sama dan Kushina-san!" sapa Teuchi tanpa menyadari adanya suara gitar.

Drap!

"Minato-sama! Kushina-san! Selamat datang!" sambut Ayame tiba-tiba. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan matanya berbinar-binar. "Silakan duduk dan mau pesan apa?" tawarnya tanpa basa-basi.

Teuchi heran melihat tingkah anaknya ini. Belakangan, hobi berdiam diri di dapur. Sekarang, menyambut Minato dan Kushina dengan penuh semangat. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Yosh!" balas Minato singkat sambil melempar senyum balasan, begitu pula istrinya. "Arigatou ne, Ayame-chan! Kami pesan yang seperti biasa, ya!"

Ayame mengepalkan tangannya. "Segera dataaang!" serunya tetap dengan berapi-api.

Teuchi dapat ide. "Ano, Ayame-chan," selanya. "Bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang menyiapkan hidangan untuk mereka?" usulnya, perlahan-lahan bergeser mendekati dapur. "Kamu mau mereka merasakan ramen buatanmu, 'kan?" pancing sang ayah lagi.

"Be-benarkah, Ayah?" Ayame malah terlihat tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja!"

"Yosshaaa!" Ayame meloncat kegirangan dan segera menyiapkan hidangan dengan cekatan.

Lain halnya dengan sang ayah. Melompat ke dapur dan mencari-cari sesuatu yang membuat Ayame sering ke dapur. Jangan-jangan, dia bermain judi _online_? Atau SMSan dengan seorang laki-laki? Atau… memakai narkoba?! Aaah, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Teuchi-jiisan!

Selagi sibuk memeriksa tempat-tempat tersembunyi, teriakan sang anak membuat Teuchi hampir terjengkang.

"AYAAAH, MANA AIRNYAAA?"

Teuchi buru-buru mencari panci dan mengisinya dengan air. "I-iya! Chotto matte!" balasnya panik. "Tadi ayah lupa pancinya ada di mana!"

Di tempatnya, Ayame tertawa kecil. _'Ayah pasti sedang mencari itu.'_ batinnya. "Ah, kalian berdua, sabar sedikit, ya! Aku pasti menghidangkan masakan terbaik untuk kalian!" kata Ayame lagi, tak henti-hentinya untuk menyerah.

Kushina geleng-geleng. "Sepertinya kamu senang sekali," ucapnya. "Ada apa dengan hari ini?"

"Ini airnya." Teuchi menyerahkan panci itu, lalu Ayame menuangnya ke panci masakannya.

"Terima kasih, Ayah," kata Ayame. Teuchi mengangguk, mengambil panci itu lagi untuk dicuci. Namun, Ayame mencegahnya. "Jangan, Ayah! Biarkan aku yang mencucinya nanti. Ayah lihat saja aksiku."

Teuchi hanya bisa tersenyum hambar. Demi menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya, ia rela bersabar menyaksikan kemampuan putrinya kali ini. "Mungkin, dia sedang jatuh cinta." celetuknya, sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Kushina tadi.

Semua yang ada di situ—minus Teuchi—terlihat kaget.

"Hontou ni, Ayame-chan?" Minato melebarkan matanya. "Ehm… Dengan siapa, ya, kira-kira?" Ia meletakkan telunjuk di dagu, berpikir.

Kushina ikut berpikir dengan menopang dagu di kedua tangannya. "Izumo… atau Kotetsu…?"

Sang ayah dan putrinya mengeluarkan semburat merah di wajah. "TIDAK!" sorak keduanya bersamaan, spontan terdiam sejenak, bersamaan pula.

Berempat mereka tertawa setelah itu.

Ayame mengaduk masakannya sambil membatin, _'Memang bukan karena itu…'_

' _A-aku… daughter complex, ya?'_ pikir Teuchi seraya menyiapkan mangkuk dan alat makan lainnya.

' _Mereka kompak sekali, ya.'_ puji Minato dan Kushina dalam hati.

Malamnya, Teuchi dan Ayame bergotong-royong merapikan kedai. Menjelang sore sampai malam, tiba-tiba konsumen Ichiraku membludak. Hal ini membuat semangat Ayame sulit hilang—karena kedatangan Minato dan Kushina—sehingga ia kelelahan dan tak mampu mengerjakan tugas biasanya seorang diri.

Bagian kedai sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal mencuci piring, lalu pulang.

"Uwaaah, cuma bisa latihan dua kali hari ini—Ups!"

Ayame kebablasan mengucapkan itu di depan ayahnya. Sang ayah malah merayakan kemenangan di hatinya. Sebab, ia tak perlu bersusah payah mencari tahu apa yang disembunyikan Ayame darinya selama ini.

Teuchi pura-pura penasaran. "Latihan apa?" tanyanya sambil membilas mangkuk.

Ayame menggeleng cepat. "Nandemonai!" tolaknya, dengan raut penyesalan.

"Ayolah, Ayame. Aku ini ayahmu," bujuknya. "Jangan sampai Ayah menuduhmu pacaran dengan salah satu penjaga gerbang Konoha itu." ucapnya dengan aura gelap. Ups, kebablasan juga _daughter complex_ -nya!

"Wah…" Ayame _sweatdropped_ melihat tingkah ayahnya barusan. "Mau pulang nanti, aku bawa pulang benda itu, deh," ujarnya menenangkan. "Selama ini aku sembunyikan di dapur Ichiraku. Mumpung harinya sudah dekat, sekalian aku mau minta sesuatu pada ayah." jelasnya.

Tep! 

"Akhirnyaaa! Aku tidak perlu menguntit lagi!"

"J-jadi… selama ini, Ayah menguntitku? Dasar!"

"Eh?! Bu-bukan begitu, Ayame!"

 **-o-**

Pipipipipip …

Ayame membuka matanya. Jam weker bulatnya menunjukkan pukul 06.15.

"Huwaaa!" Ayame langsung meloncat bangun, menyadari bahwa dirinya masih memakai piyama. "AYAAAH!" teriaknya histeris, berlari ke kamar Teuchi.

Kosong.

' _Tidak… Aku terlambat…'_

Ayame terjatuh dengan lututnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, kemudian mengeluarkan cairan. Bisa-bisanya ia terlambat di hari spesial ini.

"Ayame?"

Si gadis berambut cokelat itu menoleh ke asal suara. "A-ayah?" Tangisannya terhenti, tapi cairan di hidungnya masih mengalir. "Ke-kenapa Ayah masih memakai piyama juga? Ayah tidak bekerja?" Dia mengelap ingus dengan lengannya, kemudian berjalan mendekati sang ayah.

"Ngaco kamu," Teuchi melayangkan _forehead poke_ untuk Ayame. "Ini masih pagi. Dan kamu udah nangis-nangis tidak jelas begitu? Sia-sia kejutannya nanti."

Doeng!

Pukulan keras untuk Ayame. Ia _jawsdropped_ menghantarkan kepergian ayahnya ke kamar mandi. Masih pagi, ya? Langitnya masih gelap, sih. Dikiranya sudah sore.

Huft… Hela nafas panjang mengiringi Ayame yang bersiap-siap berangkat untuk berjualan. Jantungnya tak jadi copot karena ternyata masih pagi hari. Hatinya gagal hancur, mengingat rencananya sejak sebulan lalu akan dilancarkan sebentar lagi.

Ayame membasuh diri dengan ceria. Sekali-sekali, ia memekik dan tersenyum-senyum. Namun …

"Auw!"

Tangan kirinya terasa seperti tersetrum, terutama jari tengahnya, saat memutar k(e)ran air.

"Aduh!"

Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan gelas saat sarapan.

"Ah, sakit!"

Beberapa perkakas jatuh ketika Ayame hampir mendaratkannya di rak.

"Ada apa?" Teuchi menghampirinya.

Ayame mendecek. "Sejak itu, tiga jari ini jadi sensitif," Ia menghadapkan jari telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manis tangan kirinya pada sang ayah.

"Hm…" Teuchi mengusap dagunya. "Kamu sanggup untuk nanti? Jangan biarkan usahamu selama sebulan ini sia-sia." pesannya, sedikit khawatir.

Mata indah Ayame menatap ke samping lemari pendingin. Bibir atasnya spontan tergigit. "Aku… akan berusaha," tekadnya, menyentuh ujung tiga jari tadi dengan ujung ibu jarinya bergantian. Ada yang mengeras dan kasar, mati rasa, bahkan kapalan dan ganti kulit. "Tolong yakinkan aku, Ayah. Keadaan jari-jari ini tidak akan mengganggu temponya nanti…" mohonnya dari hati yang terdalam. Pupilnya memancarkan harapan besar.

Teuchi merangkul pundak putrinya. "Usaha keras itu tak akan mengkhianati." ucapnya, mengutip lirik lagu Shonichi dari AKB48 yang telah di- _cover_ oleh JKT48. Ia tersenyum hangat demi menenangkan putrinya.

Ayame merasakan ketulusan itu. Perlahan ia mengumpulkan mental dan keyakinan. Beberapa jam lagi, orang itu akan menerima usaha keras Ayame. Rasanya bangga ketika menunjukkan hasil kerja kita pada seseorang yang kita hargai.

Beberapa jam kemudian …

"Selamat pagi, Teuchi-san!"

Teuchi tersenyum lebar menyambut salam itu. "Minato-sama! Kushina-san!" Tiba-tiba, ia merasa gugup. "Anoo, otanjoubi omedetou, Kushina-san!" serunya sambil merentangkan tangan. "Sebelum memberikan hidangan spesial dari kami, izinkanlah seseorang mempersembahkan sesuatu untuk Anda!"

Minato dan Kushina melempar tatapan tak percaya. Mereka buru-buru duduk manis.

Teuchi berdehem. "Ayame!"

Dari dapur, Ayame kaget namanya dipanggil. Sebenarnya, sapaan sepasang suami-istri itu terdengar sampai dapur. Namun, ia menunggu kode dari ayahnya demi kelancaran rencana. Dadanya kembang-kempis mengatur respirasi. Dengan degup jantung tak normal, ia mengalungkan objek latihannya selama ini di pundaknya; Gitar.

' _Aduh… Jangan gugup… Semoga jarinya pindah dengan tepat…'_

Ayame menarik nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya. Tirai dapur terbuka, menampilkan dirinya yang merambas gitar pada kunci C. Sambil melangkah, ia bersenandung, " _Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you…_ "

Seandainya jantung Ayame adalah gendang, mungkin orang-orang akan menutup telinga mereka. Debarannya keras sekali! Jarinya berpindah ke kunci G. " _Happy birthday,_ Kushina-san…" Ia memejamkan mata. _'Yak! Ini dia, F yang paling kubenci!'_

Teuchi merapatkan giginya, berusaha menyalurkan semangat melalui telepati pada putrinya. _'Ayo, Ayame! Tunjukkan F-nya!'_

" _Happy birthday to you…_ " Suara manis Ayame mengakhiri lagu singkat nan indah itu. Demikianlah hadiah ulang tahun anak pemilik Ramen Ichiraku untuk istri Yondaime Hokage!

Ayame masih memejamkan mata. Takut ada yang 'lari', baik suaranya maupun permainan gitarnya. Sungguh takut, karena dirinya gugup sekali. Jari-jarinya yang sakit pasti membuat kesalahan pada kunci F barusan.

Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain. Suara tepuk tangan tertangkap gendang telinga Ayame.

"Kawaii, Ayame-chan! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Senyum Ayame mengembang mendengar ucapan itu. Dari Kushina.

"Ayame-chan sugoii! Pasti jari-jarimu mengeras, 'kan?"

Ups, Minato-sama! Jangan bongkar rahasia Ayame, dong!

Rona merah tampak di wajah Ayame. Terlebih saat Minato menyodorkan tiga jari kirinya pada gadis itu. Hahaha, terlihat seperti mengejek, tapi Ayame tertawa dibuatnya.

Tak perlu berlama-lama, hidangan spesial langsung tersaji di meja pembeli. Menyenangkan sekali, saat Minato membayar dua porsi lagi agar Ayame dan ayahnya juga ikut menikmati. Beberapa pelanggan lain yang datang ikut memberi selamat pada Kushina, menyalaminya, bahkan memberi hadiah.

Ah, yang paling seru, seseorang meminta Minato untuk memberi _forehead kiss_ pada sang istri, lalu memotretnya. Waah!

"KYAAA! Pastikan anak kalian juga suka ramen! Nanti aku ceritakan mengenai hari ini!"

Teriakan Ayame itu menambah sorak-sorai penonton—maksudnya para pembeli yang jadi selera menikmati sarapan mereka di Ichiraku, berkat _fanservice_ yang diberikan oleh Minato dan Kushina. Ini semua berdasarkan ide Ayame, sih.

Sampai tengah hari, barulah Ichiraku sepi kembali. Minato meminjam gitar Ayame. Ia memainkan beberapa lagu dengan rambasan, lalu petikan. Ayame terpukau melihatnya, sebagai pemula. Menghafal senar yang dipetik pasti butuh waktu lama, ya.

Sekali lagi, Ayame memekik kagum. "Kyaaa! Sugoii, Minato-sama!" Ia bertepuk tangan sepuasnya.

Teuchi mengangguk setuju. "Kushina-san pasti bangga sekali punya suami yang keren begini."

Ayame menyambung lagi, "Yang tadi, Izumo-kun pernah memainkannya saat mengajariku!"

Hening.

"…"

"…"

Ayah dan anak saling berpandangan.

"KAPAN DIA MENGAJARIMU, AYAMEEE?!"

Suara amukan seorang _daughter complex_ membahana ke seluruh Konoha.

 **Owari**

Entah kenapa, saya mikir ini jadi Ayame-centric ._.

Ehem, seperti cover image-nya. Saya dapat ide setelah mengingat video ending Naruto yang Niji no Sora dari FLOW \o/ Saya malah mikir, di episode perang pas pada kena Mugen, apa ada cerita Ichiraku, ya. Atau ada episode filler, flashback-nya tentang sejarah Ichiraku? Kalo ada, episode berapa?

Dan lagi, maaf Teuchi-san, dirimu jadi _daughter complex_ di sini karena saya nonton Naruto SD X'D Penasaran juga, mamanya Ayame siapa, ya?

Dan dari dua hansip (?) penjaga gerbang itu, Ayame lebih cocok ke siapa? Izumo atau Kotetsu? Jounnin yang lain udah pada punya semua (walau nggak canon). Saya mau sebut, ah. Genma sama Shizune, Aoba sama Honoka (ini langka banget -_-), Hayate sama Yugao (wah, udah _death_ ._.), Asuma-Kurenai, … Kakashi sama Gai menjomblo ajah, Raido juga masih jomblo ternyata.

Nih, ada omake-nya. Agak threesome—maksudnya, love triangle gitu, sih. Tapi Ayame malah … Baca sendiri! XDD

Betewe, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, KUSHINA-SAN! Akhirnya saya buat hadiah untukmu juga~

 **-Omake-**

Malam belum larut. Ayame diam-diam berbelok ke jalan di samping minimarket. Sebenarnya, ia berjanji untuk membeli bahan ramen pada ayahnya. Tapi, demi Kushina, ia menyempatkan diri untuk ke pos jaga gerbang Konohagakure no Sato.

Tap … Tap …

"Hei, kalian berdua."

"S-siapa itu?!" Izumo kaget melihat sesosok berpakaian putih di balik sebuah pohon.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat.

"Hantu… Hantu! Kotetsu, kabuuu—"

"Itu Ayame-chan!" potong Kotetsu menjitak partner-nya.

"O-oh…" Izumo duduk santai seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sosok itu memang masih memakai 'seragam' Ichiraku-nya, jadi terlihat putih. Ia langsung mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya. Kedua sahabat itu setuju tanpa berpikir panjang.

Setiap malam, Ayame beralasan membeli sesuatu pada sang ayah. Untung seribu untung, Teuchi tak pernah mencurigainya. Ia malah sempat bolak-balik ke Ichiraku-pos-minimarket demi belajar sejenak dengan Izumo dan Kotetsu, tanpa ketahuan oleh sang ayah.

Mereka sering bercanda. Terkadang, Ayame sampai terbirit-birit ke Ichiraku, lalu ke minimarket, dan akhirnya pulang dengan nafas terburu.

Sampai tiba hari di mana Ayame ketahuan ayahnya berlatih gitar. Malamnya, cepat-cepat ia mengendap keluar rumah saat sang ayah masih mandi. Berlari ke pos jaga gerbang Konoha, dan melapor bahwa ia tertangkap basah.

Kotetsu menggembungkan pipi. "Yah, Ayame-chan nggak bisa ke sini lagi, mulai besok sampai hari H, ya…" ucapnya kecewa.

"Hm," Izumo menopang dagu. "Malam kita akan jadi membosankan seperti sebelumnya."

Ayame ikut sendu. "Mau bagaimana lagi," Ia mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kalian bernyali, datang saja ke rumahku, atau ke Ichiraku selagi tidak bertugas." usulnya.

Berdua jounnin itu hampir terjengkang dari bangku mereka.

"CARI MATI ITU!" teriak mereka serentak.

"Hehehe…" Ayame hanya bisa menggaruk pipi.

Kotetsu sedang berkonsentrasi memetik gitarnya. Ayame terhanyut dalam alunannya. Segera saja, ia minta diajarkan cara memainkan gitar dengan memetik itu. Ia masuk dan duduk di tengah-tengah mereka dengan wajah penasaran.

Sambil tetap memetik, Kotetsu mengatakan, "Ini naluri alam. Susah menjelaskannya."

Jitakan mendarat di rambut runcing Kotetsu. Sang partner, Izumo, langsung menarik alat musik itu dan memainkannya. "Dasarnya, sih, harus peka nada dulu," jelasnya. "Tapi, kalau mau gampang, cari tutorialnya saja. Terus dihafal dan dipelajari setiap hari." lanjutnya dengan sepenuh hati sambil tak henti-hentinya memetik.

Kembali Ayame terpesona. Sedangkan Kotetsu memanyunkan bibir karena… cembu—Ah, begitulah. Nanti ceritanya malah jadi cinta segitiga.

"Arigatou na~ Kalian berdua memang pantas jadi kakakku!"

Tweng!

Petikan Izumo berakhir dengan keras namun jelek. Tak hanya dia, Kotetsu juga _jawsdropped_ sesaat setelah Ayame mengucapkan itu. Cahaya remang di pos jaga gerbang Konoha berubah jadi kilat yang menyambar hati Izumo dan Kotetsu.

' _KENAPA BROTHERZOOONE?!'_

Keduanya sungguhan terjengkang, meninggalkan Ayame yang panik sambil memeluk gitar pinjamannya.


End file.
